This invention relates to a motorboat provided with power operated retractable wheels for landing on beaches. According to one aspect of the invention, the hull of the boat is provided on its bottom with three recesses disposed in a tricycle arrangement, each housing a retractable landing wheel, shutter means being provided operatively associated with the retractable wheels, to close the wheel housing recesses each time the wheels are retracted in the recesses, in order to re-establishing the continuity of the hull bottom.
According to a further aspect of the invention, at least one of the wheels is powered by a suitable fluid operated motor.
Advantageously, the powered wheel is in the form of a tracked wheel.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, means are provided associated with at least one of the wheels for steering.